


Original Character Abouts

by Organic_heart



Category: Original Content, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart
Summary: To enjoy my works featuring OCs here are there abouts





	Original Character Abouts

**Emperor Tavi Iota**  
Pronouns: they/them  
Gender: agender  
Species: Homo sapien base cyborg body. AI construct.  
Height: ranges from 5’8-6’3 to 7’ depending on body  
Hair: light blue  
Eyes: blue. Some models have a cybernetic interface exposed surrounding the left brow and under eye area

**About**

Tavi started life as their slightly mad scientist creators AI project. He then transferred the AI into a hybrid flesh and cybernetic body. After their creators death they worked as an assassin until they met and fell in love with their first mate. With him they had 2 children, Cec ilia and Leo. For reasons still unknown their father kidnapped the two and fled abandoning Tavi.  
From there they built the Iotian Imperium. They have ruled the vast multi dimensional empire for over 6,000 years.  
Tavi has a large array of bodies to choose from with various parts (arms added, fast regeneration, genitalia or lack there of) and is incredibly durable.  
The cost of building such a massive empire is still to be paid by them and the looming threat of it often consumes them.  
They also are afraid of all things corn.

 **Peytov Salmant**  
Pronouns: he/him  
Gender: what humans would consider male  
Species: originally Nebanen, now genetically altered and cybernetically altered. Appears human but can use hidden gils underwater.  
Height: 6’2  
Hair:brown  
Eyes: brown  
Other: is bioluminescent and can glow a soft blue due to his left over Nebanen DNA  
Nickname: Pey (Used by Minus primarily)

**About**

Originally a member of an aquatic species similar to seahorses. One of the first extrasolar planets conquered by Tavi. He grew up a poor algae farmers offspring but was willing to do whatever I took to raise his station in life. He quickly worked his way up in the new Imperial government of Neban, becoming the planets governor. Still wanting more he underwent genetic modification and Cybernetic enhancement. This gave him a human form with which he could now function outside of his home world. The surgeries were painful and he suffers phantom pains and yearnings left from his old form. Once free of his watery home he rose to become second only to the Emperor in power and was named Grand Chancellor. He has served as Tavi’s right hand for over 4,000 years.  
He has been in love with them for about as long.  
He also is a terrible cook except for a few dishes from his homeworld.

**Princess Terminus Janus Iota**

**Pronouns: she/hers  
Gender: human female  
Species: Originally Android. Unknown post resurrection  
Height: 5’3  
Hair: light silver blue  
Eyes: blue  
Nickname: Minus**

**About**

Minus was built by Tavi from a modified version of their own neural network. Minus was created and originally appeared about 8 years old. She struggled with emotions, idioms and diplomacy. During a failed negotiation with the Djnaf, Minus was killed via an electromagnetic pulse. Tavi,Peytov and the rest barely made it out alive. In their grief over losing yet another child Tavi razed the planet and exterminated all life. 3 days later the ship picked up a distress call from the now dead planet. It was Minus. She was now anle to understand emotions, idioms etc. Her body was also reconstituted. The leading scientists of the empire can only say she is made of a mixture of unknown organic and inorganic properties.  
At this time she also began manifesting magical abilities, leading Peytov to posit that she now possessed a soul. Peytov became her guardian, tutor and has an extremely close relationship with her.  
She briefly met her half siblings and desperately wants them to like her.  
She is often very lonely.  
She is an incredible chef, especially pastries.  
She has died and reappeared 3 times now. 

She calls Tavi “life giver”

 **Empress Inanis Iota**  
Pronouns: she/hers  
Gender: human female  
Species: Undead Cyborg hybrid  
Height: 5’8  
Hair: Grey  
Eyes: blue/red  
Nickname: infestissumam(used by Minus)  
Empress of Ash and Bone

**About**

A miscarried child of Tavi’s brought back to life via cybernetics and necromancy. The fusion of technology and magic, combined with Tavi’s rage,despair, and unending grief gave rise to a twisted abomination who only knew pain and hunger. She must nearly constantly feed, on blood or life force, to keep up her physical appearance. If she goes for too long her body begins to rot and degrade, as if the universe was unmaking her slowly.  
Inanis is a brilliant tactician, fierce fighter and will stop at nothing until she finds what she wants most, an end to her constant hunger and revenge.  
She easily wins devoted followers with both her brutality and beauty, as long as she has been fed.  
She has amassed a formidable empire of her own, but her tendency to consume planets whole population of both flora and fauna has earned her the name  
“Empress of Ash and Bone”

 **Vret’il Sehin**  
Pronouns: zei/zeir  
Gender: non binary, as the Nebanen have gender roles not analogous to earths.  
Species: Nebanen, has a long prehensile tail, webbed fingers, fins on arms, a head frill in place of hair. Has been genetically and cybernetically enhanced to appear slightly more humanoid and speak Iotian and function slightly out of water.  
Height: 5’5  
Hair: none but the head frill is white and pink  
Eyes: black with no sclera   
Other: is bio-luminescent   
Nickname: Vret (Used by Minus primarily)

**About**

The new Ambassador for Neban, zeir parent is the current governor. In human years they would be about 23. They are considered very desirable on their home world for zeir large size and family line of healthy large eggs. Zie has a light,teasing personality but is very serious when it comes to zeir people and their welfare.


End file.
